The City Of Changing Tides
by notaricer
Summary: The aftermath of The City of Heavenly Fire. Rekindling love, remembering memories.
1. Preface

a/n So... after reading City Of Heavenly Fire, I was left with so many questions... I went searching for a Fic that would give me answers... but with the book being still so new... none were available. Im not a writer... but I can dabble and have fun. There will be some lemons I think, but I'm going to set them off as one shots that fit in here, so that I can still maintain a T rating and those who are not fans of lemons or smut... they can still enjoy without having to skip over read back yadayadayada... and those who just want good old down and dirty can just read them; whereas those of us who like the whole picture can get it... blah blah blah... I talk alot. SO without anymore of my rambling... The City Of Changing Tides.: A MI Fan Fic

Preface:

It had been six months since the end of Johnathan's rein of Terror. Well... It had Been Sebastian... but they were two halves of the same coin. Her brother. She had only seen a glimpse of the man who he should have become moments before his death. Moments before he died... after his alter ego had close off the portal and trapped them in Edom... Clary still fought the nightmares...

Edom had been trying on her. Well to consider it just hard on her was selfish, it had been hard on her whole group, but the trip hadn't been all bad. They had trapped the Heavenly fire in her blade, Heosphoros, and safly out of Jace. It then led to Seb's demise. Her mother had yet to recover. It had been like loosing her son all over again. The fire burned all the evil out, but there was not enough good to surrive for more than thirty miniutes.

Things got tense after the night at the farm house. Simon remembered his love for Izzy, but Clary wasn't important. Their past had been taken from him. She knew he had given it up for all of their safty... for their return. Now as a Shadow Hunter himself, while he was still nice to her, it was really like she had lost her best friend. Jace just couldn't understand it. It lead to them fighting, words they didn't mean, but weighed them down, until there was nothing but a shattered soul in both.

Jace had tried to call, to text, he had even stopped by the house. Clary ignored him. She was ignoring everyone. She stayed locked in her room, hardly eating. The plates full of rotting food scattered around attested to that, yet twice a day Luke would knock and leave a plate next to her door. Her Mother and Step Father didnt hide their worry; it made Clary sick what she was doing to them, but her world was upside down. She didn't want to see people, she wanted to be punished. She wanted to live out what was left of her misrable life alone. She had caused so much pain already, all because she wanted the truth. If she had just stayed ignorant to the shadow world as her mother had fought so hard to do, she never would know this hurt... She would never have lost Simon, or lost Jace more times then she could count.

Jace, well he had been her crush, her brother, her lover. He had been her rise, her fall, her heart her soul. Without him she was empty, she needed him. That was her punishment for her dark heart, to not have him. She sat on her floor in darkness with her knees at her chest and cried a tearless cry. She had cried so much over everything she had lost, everything she had left that she had no tears left. Finally her eyes shut and she was ripped from the real world...

Freddy, Jason, they would have been welcome compared to what she faced when she walked the dream plain.

She was on the outside looking in this time... Sand, sand that in many spots was stained with blood. Jace, Alec, Izzy, Simon were chained like dogs at her feet. Beside her was Seb, holding her hand, kissing her neck. She was his queen. Her blade, charged with the fire, at her side. She couldn't kill her brother when the moment came. She loved him. They were married by Lilith and she was with child.

She felt a pressue on her, and her eyes flickered open, the line between dream world was blurred. She could see both, she could hear herself screaming, feel the cold sweat, She felt and saw arms around her, and then dream world drifted away, but she still herd her scream, and a voice, a voice like an Angels.

"Clary, wake up."


	2. Chapter 1: The Devil's In The Chemicals

Eyes flittered open; Light was pouring into Clary's bedroom. Three figures were around her. The door laid off its hinges. Her mother and Luke looked down, their faces

pale, lined with worry. Then there was Jace, his arms on hers holding her down. She founght to avoid eye contact. Why wouldn't he leave her to die. She had hurt him.

Almost lead him and his family to death, or a fate much worse as he had reminded her in their last exchange of words. In a fit of rage he had said he never wanted to

see her again. To obey his wish, even if she deep down knew it was nothing but words ment to hurt her as she was hurting him, she had been lost. She had hid. Now the

three people she didnt want to see they were here, worried.

"Just go away" she screams at all three struggling against Jace's hold. She broke her right hand free and punched out. Luke restrained her. Why was she doing this? She

just let herself fall limp and sobbed. Jocelyn stroked her head, her mother's hair was grayer than it had been the last time she saw her. She didn't seem upset, just

sad.

She had been spending her nights at the locked door, listening to her daughters sobs, her screams. She hadn't seen her in two months, Clary had been so close to her,

but so far away, it was almost like she had lost her son, then her daughter slowly started to slip... there had been three months of tense, a month of Clary loosing

touch with reality, then her sweet daughter had locked and runed herself in her bedroom. Sure she caught her grabbing the food Luke placed at the door, but always at a

distance. Atleast it showed her twice a day that her daughter was alive.

It had worn on Luke too. Many times he'd hold his new wife as she cried. Sometimes over the Johnathan that could have been, but mostly for Clary, who at such a young

age had fought two wars in a world she had fought to shelter her from. She cried for the daughter who was so brave, only to crack. Everything had come down on their

family so hard.

Everything seemed fine at the wedding. The kids, well, she used that term loosly Magnus was far from a kid, all together at the lake. Split off in Couples, the future

of the shadow hunters. She hadn't cared for Jace at first, but he grew on her, and it came to a point she was happy he was with her daughter. Now she just didnt know

what was going on.

Clary was still her expression blank as she avoided looking at any of them. She seemed weak, defeated. Silence had swallowed the room since she had screamed at them

all to go away. Finally Jace spoke, his voice calm, worried, and even broken. "Clary, if this is about what I said at the insta-" Clary cut him off... "Its not."

Jace searched her face. Her could normally read her... but what else had happened... it was as if they were the only ones there... no one mattered but Clary. The girl

who grounded him... kept him together, now it was his turn. This was so like something he would do, yet it was the only woman he loved, who was doing to because of

him... He wasn't going to stop pressing... she hadn't spoke to him in two months. "Is this about the lake in..." Clary glared so hard at him it almost burned. "NO" She

just about screamed as her face turned a bright red.

Jace recoiled, Jocelyn and Lukes faces dropped even more, and Luke raised an eyebrow. He looked at Clary and at Jace with his sternest look. "What did happen at the

lake" Clary recoiled silently. Jace looked at Luke and was silent... Clary spoke, "It was a mistake, we thought we were going to die..." Her voice sounded exausted,

tired. Interaction was tiring after being quiet for so long. "I wish I would have."

It took everything in Jace's power to not slap her. "A MISTAKE? You call that a MISTAKE?! NO that wasn't a mistake. That was not a we're going to die... that was LOVE,

something you have forgoten, you ungrateful TWIT." Jace was up, at the door. "I came to apoligize for what I said, for hurting you... I came to fix us... but from what

your saying, there was never an US to begin with. I love you. You are my soul. You wish you had died? Well congrats, you just KILLED me." Jace stormed off. Clary

cried. Jocelyn hurried over and held her little girl. Luke went after Jace.

.:..:.

Clary had almost forgotten what is felt like to be held by her mother. All the dispair, the anger, the hate of her life. Her mother was a Shadow Hunter. She was a

Shadow Hunter. She should be stronger. She shouldn't need to be held by her mother like she was a child, she fought two of the strongest forces in their world, she was

strong, but she was broken. "Mom, I need Magnus."

.:..:.

Luke easily caught up with Jace. He put his hand on the boy's shoulder "Jace, I need the truth. Something is eating her up. I wasn't there, you have never left her

side. I need to know what happened, so that I can help HER. I need the truth." Jace looked at him, hurt and rebellion shining in his eyes. He was silent as he listened

to the hustle of New York..

"What happened... Clary killed her brother and lost her best friend all in one fucking night. She didn't Ajust. She went through the motions until she just quit. She

pushed me away, blamed me for not carring that Simon didnt remember her and then you know the fucking rest. And the lake... Oh I will allways remember it as the best

night of my life, but other than that, its NONE of your buisness." Luke looked at him. One of Jace's outbursts. Typical. When he and Clary had been together this

hadn't happened. Not often. They complimented each other, brought Cocky Jace down to the ground and quiet little Clary out of her shell. Hell had changed them... but

they were still them.

"Come back to the house. Spend the night on the sofa. Whatever is hurting her, I know you can heal her, everything she has ever done since meeting you has been for

you." Luke said, more like a father than a friend.

"She hates me." Words and actions didn't line up as they walked quietly back to the house, only to see Alec waiting outside talking to Jocelyn.


	3. Chapter 2: The Demons In the DNA

a/n I just cant stop. PTSD Clary is fun... Things will get back to normal at some point. Im working for longer chapter and will be trying to rapid fire this out of

my head... meh it is what it is.)

Magnas stood next to Clary, his eyes soft. They had all been worried about the reclused girl. Alec had been worried about Jace, who was worried about Clary. His

flamboyant voice was calmed to almost normal proportions, his hair was... well not normal. It looked like cotton candy. Blue pink and blonde. Clary's stomach grumbled

at the thought.

"Clary, you called me here-and trust me, I as in the middle of something important-yet you won't speak. SO I'm going to talk. Your selfish, You lost NOTHING. We all

made it home alive. I have Alec. Your Mother has Luke. Izzy has Simon, you HAD Jace... Yet you pushed him away. Your living in a lets all pitty Clary waaa kind of

world. IF you hadn't been this big of an emo kid over memories that weren't your own-I assume thats what this is all about- you would know-"Magnus paused for dramatic

effect, Clary stared at him wide eyed and he knew he had struck a cord. Somethimes you had to be an ass to get your point across. "Well you don't deserve to know. Your

issues aren't physical... they are mental."

Clary was on the verge of tears. Magnus was talking down to her... she thought she could trust him, but he hated her too. Soft spoken, a hint of her true self poked

out, "Magnus, I need help. I called you here because I need help. John-Sebastian is haunting me. Like he's inside of me. I don't sleep. Every time I close my eyes he's

there... I'm his queen, I have a dark heart. Everything about me has been out of whack since we came home, I don't have a monthly anymore, I have nightmares, I can't

eat or I throw up, something in my body is off. I feel like a monster. You've been around for ages-" Magnus cut her off and interrupted.

"What Clary, is our sweet little virgin who hardly says a swear, pregnant? All this fuss to annonce to the world you've lost your V-card? I'm honnored you choose me,

but you inturupted something magickal." Clary huffed. She couldn't be. She had only had sex one time.

"That wouldn't explain it."

"Ah, my dear, it would. You don't deny the possibility."

Clary stared at him in disbelief. "No. Its not possible. I've never had... well you know."

Magnus almost snorted. Clary, hero of the shadow world, ever so shy about sex. He looked at her, she looked the same as last time, her red hair ratty, her long night

shirt hanging loosely on her tiny frame. She looked a little worse for wear, or was she trying for the new grunge look. Her eyes looked bagged like she had been

fighting not sleeping. She had no noticeable bump where a baby would have been. Guess Alec had lied about Jace and Clary sneaking off in the cave. Pitty. It was a

wonderful thought.

"Right. So you need a warlock, to get rid of your bad dreams and illness and make life all better..."

"No. I need a warlock to erase my memories of the Shadow world. Put me back to when I was a happy carefree girl, Who didn't have a brother, who didn't KILL monsters,

who wasn't living in a world full of STRESS." Magnus looked at her. He'd blocked her view of the shadow world before. Thats why she wanted him, because he could make

the shadow world go away from her sight, and mind, but he couldn't make the world forget her. She was already a demonic target.

"Clary, remember how much you hated your mother for making your forget? Do you know how much Jace would HATE you if you forgot him? Do you think your blood would let

the spell last for long? No. Your stuck dealing with this shit. Just like me. Just like Simon-Who has been asking about you, Like Izzy, who by the way had it way

harder on return than you. Or Jace, who's been broken and sleeping on my futon since you had the bright idea of picking a fight and hiding. No. Im not going to help

you forget, but when you need help remembering who you are, I can direct you to the right person. After what you have done, this pity party, I'm over it hun. Everyones

over it. SO why don't you just go lock your lips with your honey man, drink some spiked tea, and take a vacation surrounded by those you love. Loosen up." Clary looked at him

and nodded. Maybe her problems werein how she was dealing with things.

Magnus walked through the busted door and sighed. Clary had head issues... PTSD. She needed friends, not magick. She needed a vacation. He looked back at her. "Why

don't we start with you staying the night at my flat, get you out of the house."

Clary looked at him, digesting everything. Jace was staying at Magnus'. It seemed that was the last place her mom would let her go. That was good, she wasn't ready for

Jace. "You can ask my mother."

Her mother wouldn't make her leave.

.:..:.

Jace, Jocelyn, Alec, and Luke sat silently in the living room. They could hear every word from upstairs. Clary's voice, while distressed gave comfort to jace. She was alive. She was talking. Magnus got her to talk to someone. Her words at times stung him hard. Doubt was place within the first ten min. Pregnant. It was possible. They had made love, and while Clary denyed it, the truth was that they had. Jocelyn looked relieved when she claimed she had never had sex, but the air grew tense when Clary almost begged to her her memories and true sight removed. She was stressed, they all were stressed, but to forget... He thought about the Daylighter turned mundane turned Shadow Hunter. His adoptive sister's boytoy who was slowly through weekly sessions with Magnus remembering his life. How Simon's memories had been ripped from him to save them. If Clary forgot, that would have been in vain. Their fight to be together, it would have been in vain. His life would have no reason. A sigh of relief passed his lips when Magnus refused.

.:..:.

Magnus walked down the stairs and looked at Clary's parents. "I want her to come to the flat for the night. I want to... keep an eye on her. Ok well bullocks, I don't want to keep an eye on her, but If I don't I'll never get laid again."

Magnus, master of being blunt. Alec Blushed slightly. Truth was, when Jace was worried, Alec became distressed. When Alec became distressed, Magnus got fustrated. The link to his happiness was through Clary.

Jocelyn looked at Magnus, and then at Jace, who she knew was sleeping at the flat. "Johnathan, You do not touch her, you do not sleep in the same room." She looked to Luke looking for backup. He spoke in almost a growl. "Anything Happens to her, I will personally see your limbs ripped from your bodies."

Magnus smiled softly and went back to the doorless bedroom. "Pack up. Your flying the coop."

A/n Is Clary knocked up?! Will Magnus break through whatever is wrong? Hell if I know... but we shall see in the next chapter. I promise some smutt... But... who will it be?


	4. Chapter 3: I've got this darkness in me

a/n I just cant stop. PTSD Clary is fun... Things will get back to normal at some point. Im working for longer chapter and will be trying to rapid fire this out of my head... meh it is what it is.)

Magnas stood next to Clary, his eyes soft. They had all been worried about the reclused girl. Alec had been worried about Jace, who was worried about Clary. His flamboyant voice was calmed to almost normal proportions, his hair was... well not normal. It looked like cotton candy. Blue pink and blonde. Clary's stomach grumbled at the thought.

"Clary, you called me here-and trust me, I as in the middle of something important-yet you won't speak. SO I'm going to talk. Your selfish, You lost NOTHING. We all made it home alive. I have Alec. Your Mother has Luke. Izzy has Simon, you HAD Jace... Yet you pushed him away. Your living in a lets all pitty Clary waaa kind of world. IF you hadn't been this big of an emo kid over memories that weren't your own-I assume thats what this is all about- you would know-"Magnus paused for dramatic effect, Clary stared at him wide eyed and he knew he had struck a cord. Somethimes you had to be an ass to get your point across. "Well you don't deserve to know. Your issues aren't physical... they are mental."

Clary was on the verge of tears. Magnus was talking down to her... she thought she could trust him, but he hated her too. Soft spoken, a hint of her true self poked out, "Magnus, I need help. I called you here because I need help. John-Sebastian is haunting me. Like he's inside of me. I don't sleep. Every time I close my eyes he's there... I'm his queen, I have a dark heart. Everything about me has been out of whack since we came home, I don't have a monthly anymore, I have nightmares, I can't eat or I throw up, something in my body is off. I feel like a monster. You've been around for ages-" Magnus cut her off and interrupted.

"What Clary, is our sweet little virgin who hardly says a swear, pregnant? All this fuss to annonce to the world you've lost your V-card? I'm honnored you choose me, but you inturupted something magickal." Clary huffed. She couldn't be. She had only had sex one time.

"That wouldn't explain it."

"Ah, my dear, it would. You don't deny the possibility."

Clary stared at him in disbelief. "No. Its not possible. I've never had... well you know."

Magnus almost snorted. Clary, hero of the shadow world, ever so shy about sex. He looked at her, she looked the same as last time, her red hair ratty, her long night shirt hanging loosely on her tiny frame. She looked a little worse for wear, or was she trying for the new grunge look. Her eyes looked bagged like she had been fighting not sleeping. She had no noticeable bump where a baby would have been. Guess Alec had lied about Jace and Clary sneaking off in the cave. Pitty. It was a wonderful thought.

"Right. So you need a warlock, to get rid of your bad dreams and illness and make life all better..."

"No. I need a warlock to erase my memories of the Shadow world. Put me back to when I was a happy carefree girl, Who didn't have a brother, who didn't KILL monsters, who wasn't living in a world full of STRESS." Magnus looked at her. He'd blocked her view of the shadow world before. Thats why she wanted him, because he could make the shadow world go away from her sight, and mind, but he couldn't make the world forget her. She was already a demonic target.

"Clary, remember how much you hated your mother for making your forget? Do you know how much Jace would HATE you if you forgot him? Do you think your blood would let the spell last for long? No. Your stuck dealing with this shit. Just like me. Just like Simon-Who has been asking about you, Like Izzy, who by the way had it way harder on return than you. Or Jace, who's been broken and sleeping on my futon since you had the bright idea of picking a fight and hiding. No. Im not going to help you forget, but when you need help remembering who you are, I can direct you to the right person. After what you have done, this pity party, I'm over it hun. Everyones over it. SO why don't you just go lock your lips with your honey man, drink some spiked tea, and take a vacation surrounded by those you love. Loosen up." Clary looked at him and nodded. Maybe her problems werein how she was dealing with things.

Magnus walked through the busted door and sighed. Clary had head issues... PTSD. She needed friends, not magick. She needed a vacation. He looked back at her. "Why don't we start with you staying the night at my flat, get you out of the house."

Clary looked at him, digesting everything. Jace was staying at Magnus'. It seemed that was the last place her mom would let her go. That was good, she wasn't ready for Jace. "You can ask my mother."

Her mother wouldn't make her leave.

.:..:.

Jace, Jocelyn, Alec, and Luke sat silently in the living room. They could hear every word from upstairs. Clary's voice, while distressed gave comfort to jace. She was alive. She was talking. Magnus got her to talk to someone. Her words at times stung him hard. Doubt was place within the first ten min. Pregnant. It was possible. They had made love, and while Clary denyed it, the truth was that they had. Jocelyn looked relieved when she claimed she had never had sex, but the air grew tense when Clary almost begged to her her memories and true sight removed. She was stressed, they all were stressed, but to forget... He thought about the Daylighter turned mundane turned Shadow Hunter. His adoptive sister's boytoy who was slowly through weekly sessions with Magnus remembering his life. How Simon's memories had been ripped from him to save them. If Clary forgot, that would have been in vain. Their fight to be together, it would have been in vain. His life would have no reason. A sigh of relief passed his lips when Magnus refused.

.:..:.

Magnus walked down the stairs and looked at Clary's parents. "I want her to come to the flat for the night. I want to... keep an eye on her. Ok well bullocks, I don't want to keep an eye on her, but If I don't I'll never get laid again."

Magnus, master of being blunt. Alec Blushed slightly. Truth was, when Jace was worried, Alec became distressed. When Alec became distressed, Magnus got fustrated. The link to his happiness was through Clary.

Jocelyn looked at Magnus, and then at Jace, who she knew was sleeping at the flat. "Johnathan, You do not touch her, you do not sleep in the same room." She looked to Luke looking for backup. He spoke in almost a growl. "Anything Happens to her, I will personally see your limbs ripped from your bodies."

Magnus smiled softly and went back to the doorless bedroom. "Pack up. Your flying the coop."

A/n Is Clary knocked up?! Will Magnus break through whatever is wrong? Hell if I know... but we shall see in the next chapter. I promise some smutt... But... who will it be? Im busy at work so things will be slow so MEH.


End file.
